


Not a Kid Anymore

by FreckledAvenger11



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAvenger11/pseuds/FreckledAvenger11
Summary: A monster from Peter's past emerges when the world learns about Peter's internship with Tony Stark. Just when Tony thought he knew everything about his young protégé, another traumatic event from Peter's past comes to the surface. Can Tony save Peter from this monster? Or is it that he will need to save Peter from himself? (Please read the tags. Trigger Warning!)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This story explores extremely traumatic and abusive events inspired by the 1984 Spider-Man / Power Pack one-shot. Please be sure to mind the tags before you read. The events of this story may be triggering for some readers. While there will be no graphic or explicit scenes, it does reference past sexual abuse. Take care of yourself, my friends. This story is written as a way to explore how these events might shape the characters and their relationships to one another. I do not promote pedophilia in any way by writing this story. Rather, I wish to focus on the recovery of the strong survivors and the support they need and deserve.
> 
> This is AU. The Avengers are a team again after the events of Civil War, and SHIELD still exists to assist them. This story is a separate universe to my "Once Lost Now Found" story. In this one, Tony is not Peter's biological father.

Word vomit. 

That’s what Peter called his own words when they just spilled right out of his mouth. In the months that Tony Stark spent getting to know the young man from Queens, he had learned more about Peter Parker than one would’ve thought possible to learn about another human being. 

Peter would come barreling into the lab and immediately start drowning Tony in stories about his school, the kids at school, new memes, popular vines, “old” movies, and so much more. 

Not that Tony was complaining. He quite enjoyed the way Peter put so much energy and excitement into stories about perfectly boring things. He was just as excited to tell Tony about a kid who fell asleep in Calculus as he was to tell Tony about Spider-Man’s most recent adventure. 

Listening to Peter Parker was like keeping up with the Energizer Bunny after he downed 3 Red Bulls and an espresso. 

But it wasn’t a problem. Tony had the uncanny ability to keep up with the kid’s stories. There were times when Peter was sure that Tony hadn’t been listening, but then the genius would recite stories back to Peter in surprising detail. Although, there were times when Tony focused on the wrong details, usually the really embarrassing ones. 

Like that time Peter told Tony the story about tripping and throwing out his hand to catch his balance, only to discover that he caught himself on MJ’s chest. Peter was so nervous and horrified that his sticky hands stuck to her chest for a moment before he managed to pull away. He apologized and jumped back with enough force to land himself in the trash bin and walked around smelling like garbage for the rest of the day. Fortunately, MJ knew Peter well enough to recognize the mistake and considered the fact that Peter smelled like a dump to be punishment enough. 

Tony’s take away from this particular story was to congratulate Peter on reaching second base. 

Peter was less than amused. Tony had tried to coax more information from Peter about relationships after that story, but the kid changed the subject before the man could get too much information. The genius just figured that the kid was too embarrassed to let his mentor know how inexperienced he was. He debated on teasing Peter about it some more, but let the subject drop. Peter may have been Spider-Man, but he also deserved to be a kid as much as possible. Peter Parker was forced to grow up way too fast in so many areas of his life. Tony figured it would only be fair to let Peter hold on to that aspect of childhood for as long as he wanted. 

Just because Tony was around Peter’s age when he took dating to the next level, it didn’t mean that Peter had to. Decisions around intimacy and sex were personal. And while Tony and Peter had become close, he knew he would be crossing a line with that particular conversation. May would probably kill him if she thought Peter rushed into something as a result of some advice from Iron Man. Oh yeah… he would definitely be dead if that happened. 

All in all, Tony was quite certain that Peter had basically shared his entire autobiography with him during their times spent in the lab. Surely, there would be nothing about Peter Parker that could surprise Tony Stark at this point. He felt like he knew Peter better than he knew himself. If Tony could design the perfect ~~son~~ kid, he would be exactly like Peter Parker. 

It was his fondness for the kid that led Tony to reveal himself to Peter’s class when they came to Stark Industries on a field trip. Peter had turned an adorable shade of pink as Tony singled him out and praised him for being the best personal intern he’s ever had. And while Peter’s blush had been great, the look of shock on that Flash kid’s face was even better. Unfortunately for Tony, he didn’t consider the speed at which kids could pull out their phones and post to the internet. By that very evening, the whole world knew about Tony’s personal intern: the 16-year-old high school student from Queens. 

Pepper lectured him for hours after that stunt. She had to do a lot of work to legitimize Peter’s internship and make sure his superhero alter-ego was protected. Things were tense for a while as they worked out security to ensure that no one would single out Peter and his aunt. They needed to make sure they wouldn’t become targets due to their connection with Tony. 

At first, Tony thought Peter would hate him for what he did. Fortunately for Tony, Peter was the most forgiving kid on the planet. While Peter wasn’t particularly fond of his new-found popularity at school, things could definitely have been worse. However, the days of Peter walking and/or swinging home from school were on hold. Happy would pick Peter up, but Tony was the one lucky enough to pick up Peter today.

The Iron Man sighed as he looked over the steering wheel to the traffic in front of him. Peter was in the passenger seat, shaking his leg. Tony was quite certain it was impossible for the kid to sit still. He cleared his throat a little and said, “So… how was school today, Pete? Make any new friends?” The question was Tony’s way of playfully teasing Peter for the number of kids that wanted to be his friend now that they knew his internship was real. After all, who wouldn’t want to be friends with the kid who got to hang out with Iron Man?

Peter scoffed and shook his head before he turned a crooked smile towards his mentor. “Uh, yeah. I have new friends coming out of the woodwork every day, Mr. Stark.”

“Sorry about that, kid. I just wanted to make that Flash kid jealous.” Tony gripped the steering wheel and shifted in his seat a little. “You do know that I never meant to make things uncomfortable for you, right?” 

Peter smiled. “I know, Mr. Stark.” He raised a brow at Tony. “You know… it’s actually pretty great. The other kids give Flash a hard time now… not that it’s nice to bully the bully or anything like that. It’s just that I come to his defence, and now it’s like he owes me for being the one to stand up for him.” Peter chuckled. “He hates it.” 

Tony laughed. “Shame on you for being such a decent human being, Parker. I expect more of you,” he teased. 

Peter laughed along with him before they fell into a companionable silence. Traffic was moving again when Peter spoke next. “You know you didn’t have to pick me up, right?”

Tony frowned. “Happy’s away. Someone needed to pick you up. It’s too hard for May to get you at school, take you home, and then make it to her shift on time. What could I possibly need to do that’s more important than embarrassing my intern when I pick him up at school in the Audi R8 V10 MTM Biturbo? She may be a 2013, but she’s beautiful!” Tony stroked the steering wheel of his beloved car as he spoke, making Peter shake his head. Tony clearly needed to work on Peter’s appreciation of luxury cars.

“The car is not what makes it embarrassing to have you in the parent pick-up line,” Peter told him. “What’s embarrassing is how you blast your music as a way to announce your arrival to the whole school. Led Zeppelin is great and all…”

“- Led Zeppelin?! Come on, kid. First you don’t appreciate the car. Now you can’t even get your classic rock bands right? This is “Back in Black” by AC/DC.” Tony shook his head in abject horror. “What the hell do they even teach you at that school?”

“Science and technology, Mr. Stark. It is literally in the name of the school,” Peter deadpanned, earning an eye roll from his mentor as they turned onto his street. 

“Whatever. You and I will be improving your knowledge of classic rock the next time you come to the lab,” Tony told him, parking the car. 

Peter looked at Tony in surprise, “Oh… you don’t have to park. I can just go in.”

“You trying to ditch me so soon?” Tony teased. “Fine… I’ll lay off about your poor knowledge of quality music.”

Peter chuckled as he pulled his backpack up over his shoulder. “I would just hate for anything to happen to your precious Audi while we go upstairs.”

As Peter climbed out of the passenger seat, Tony exited on his side as well. He feigned insult and said, “Do you really think FRIDAY would let anyone steal this car? Have you met me? This vehicle is equipped with custom security. Nothing to worry about.” Tony joined Peter on the sidewalk as they moved towards his apartment building, and he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. It was the type of affectionate contact that Tony was all too eager to make with the kid these days. He regretted ever turning down a hug from him in the past. His paternal instincts were growing and he felt more and more compelled to wrap the teenager in a protective embrace every day. 

Peter opened the door and turned a suspicious eye to his mentor. “This is all about my after-school activity, isn’t it?” Peter asked, nodding towards the bag on his shoulder that held his Spider-Man suit. 

Tony gave him an innocent look. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Pete.” 

Peter sighed as they entered the elevator. “Let me guess… May told you that she didn’t like me running out as you-know-who right after school, didn’t she?”

His mentor shrugged. “Is it so much to ask that she wants to see you safe and sound before she leaves for work? Besides, too many people are paying attention now. Someone could see you change into your suit, and then your internship going public will be the least of your worries.” 

“But she also makes me do my homework before I go out!” Peter whined, as if it was a ridiculous request. 

They exited the elevator and moved towards Peter’s apartment. “The nerve of that woman! Keeping you on track so that you don’t fall behind in school?” Tony shook his head as if disappointed. “Well… I guess I’ll just have to talk to her about that.” 

Peter sighed in frustration as he moved to open the door to his apartment. “I’m 16, Mr. Stark. I don’t need you guys to be my babysitters.” He flinched as he opened the door, his spider sense sending a chill down his spine. 

Babysitter.

It was as if the universe was seriously out to destroy Peter Parker because the world’s worst babysitter was sitting on his couch next to May. 

“Peter! Tony!” May welcomed them cheerfully, standing up with a smile on her face. “I’m so glad you’re home, Peter! Look who came to visit.” She gestured to the blonde-haired man who was still sitting on the couch, smiling at Peter as he turned to get a better look at him. “You remember Steven, don’t you? He used to help us out before he and his family moved away.” 

Tony didn’t miss the way that Peter froze in the doorway. The kid’s stiff posture suggested that he was less than thrilled by this particular visitor. Tony gently nudged Peter inside before closing the door and stepping around him. 

The man on the couch stood up and made his way over to Tony, extending his hand to him in greeting. “Steven Westcott… but Peter there knew me as Skip. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

Tony blinked at the hand that was extended towards him, but didn’t take it. “Uh huh… What brings you back to Queens, Westcott?” 

May frowned at him. “Play nice, Tony. Steven was eager to congratulate Peter on his internship, that’s all.”

Westcott lowered his hand back down and fixed Tony with a smile, but the friendly demeanor didn’t fool Tony. Something was clearly off. The biggest clue, aside from the phony in front of him, was the silent teenager behind him. Peter was only quiet when something was wrong. 

“When I heard the news that Einstein was working with Tony Stark, I just had to stop by and offer congratulations,” Westcott explained, his phony smile firmly in place. 

_“Einstein?”_ Tony thought, recalling one of Peter’s rants from a lab session on how he HATED it if someone tried to use that nickname with him.

“Peter?” May called over to her nephew. “Don’t be rude. Steven went out of his way to come and congratulate you. Say something.” 

Peter clenched his hands into fists and finally stepped forward so that he was standing next to Tony. The older man didn’t miss the fact that the proximity to him seemed to help Peter stay calm. The teenager simply raised his chin in greeting. “Hi. There was no need to come all this way. You shouldn't have,” he said simply, his voice a forced monotone. 

Tony knew Peter well enough at this point to understand this meant the kid was trying to keep any and all emotion out of his voice. Peter was trying not to give something away. And yet his hands were still curled into fists… a detail that made Tony think the kid was eager to take a swing at the arrogant blonde man who was most definitely an unwanted guest. 

May shuffled nervously as she looked at her watch. “Uh… well. I would love to stay and catch up with you boys, but I can’t be late for my shift.” Her eyes drifted between Skip, Peter, and Tony. She made eye contact with Tony and said, “Peter’s project is in his room. Maybe you can catch up with Steven for a bit before you boys have to return to the Tower?”

_“Smart woman,”_ Tony thought. Clearly, he underestimated the ability of May Parker to play nice. She, too, caught on to the fact that Peter was less than thrilled by the visitor. And she had just given Peter and Tony an excuse to get rid of the man. “I got it, May. No worries. I’ll help Pete take care of his unfinished business and then we’ll be on our way.” 

Something mischievous twinkled in May Parker’s eyes as a silent understanding passed between Peter’s two most trusted adults. Peter didn’t care to have this visitor, and Tony would get rid of him (even if he had to call a suit). “Alright. Glad that’s settled then,” May smiled, picking up her things and turning a sweet smile to Skip. “Steven, please tell your family that I said hello.”

“I will, Mrs. Parker. Thank you,” the man said, his voice dripping with sweetness. Tony thought this guy was a terrible actor. He didn’t even have a spider sense, and his alarm bells were definitely ringing. 

“Have a good shift, May,” Peter called to her as she started to leave. She gave her nephew a quick nod and a wink, before exiting. She clearly trusted Iron Man and Spider-Man to take care of getting this visitor to go about his merry way. 

The apartment was quiet for a minute after May left, the silence weighing heavily. 

Skip chuckled, “Something I said?” 

Peter looked like he was about to say something, but Tony spoke first. “Listen up, Homelander. I’m gonna go ahead and get to the point. The kid is pretty tired of old “friends” popping out of the woodwork now that the whole world knows that I’m his mentor. Thanks for stopping by. There’s the door.” Tony lifted his hand towards the door in a dramatic gesture to indicate the man was clearly expected to leave. 

Skip smirked. “His mentor?” He looked over at Peter. “Is that all he is to you, Einstein?”

Peter paled slightly at the question, seeming to know something that Tony didn’t. There was a flash of fear in Peter’s eyes that was quickly replaced with anger. “Why did you come here?!” 

The blonde man took a tentative step forward, eyeing Tony carefully. His eyes turned back to Peter, “Curiosity… mostly. I always knew you were smart, Einstein… smart and special.”

The way the man said the word _“special”_ gave Tony chills for reasons that he did not fully understand. What the hell was this guy’s problem? 

“You need to leave,” Peter said, more forcefulness entering his tone. 

Skip turned his eyes toward Tony, his eyes now full of malice. All the fake politeness was officially gone at this point. He ignored Peter and spoke to the older man. “Einstein here was quite _special_ to me, Stark. I can’t help but wonder if he’s _SPECIAL_ for you, too?”

The implication behind his words made it feel like Tony’s heart was in a vice grip. But before Tony could deflect with a clever retort, Peter completely snapped. The teenager surged forward, grabbing Westcott by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall with enough force to crack the drywall. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Peter yelled, practically growling at the man as he spoke the words. “You don’t know me now! You didn’t know me then, either!” 

Westcott somehow managed to keep his composure, catching his breath after having the wind knocked out of him when Peter slammed him into the wall. “Woah, there!” He raised up his hands defensively. “Take it easy, Einstein. My, my, my… how strong you are now.” He raked his eyes up and down Peter’s body. “I’m so glad I decided to come by. I never could’ve imagined you’d grow up so nicely.” 

Peter pressed him into the wall harder, making the cracks in the wall expand. 

“Kid!” Tony warned, not too sure of what scared him more. The implications of this man’s words or Peter giving his secret identity away to this creep. 

“Oh hoh… such a big man now, huh Einstein?” Skip taunted. “You make Iron Man your sugar daddy and suddenly.. Oof!” 

The man’s words were cut off as Peter pulled him away from the wall and slammed him into it again, making a human-shaped dent this time. “SHUT UP!” Peter growled. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony stepped forward, struggling to decide if he should step in. He had never had a reason to be afraid of Peter, but everything about the kid’s body language told Tony that Peter was in a desperate and dangerous mood. This was the superhero strength begging to come to the surface and destroy. Tony needed to tread carefully. “Pete…” Tony tried again. 

“Pete…” Skip repeated, his voice taunting. “You’re being paged. I don’t think that he likes that I’m getting all of your attention right now, baby boy.” 

Peter shook his head furiously. “You shut up! It’s not like that. He’s like a father to me, so SHUT! UP!”

A look of surprised realization came across Skip’s face as he fought to gain some kind of emotional upper hand. “Oh! I see…” Skip moved his eyes over to look at Tony. “So, I guess Einstein never really told you about what he really is, then?” 

“STOP!” Peter screamed, throwing Skip to the floor this time. “Why won’t you just STOP! You never stop!” Something in the kid’s voice broke this time. Peter moved to stand menacingly above the blonde, who finally started to show signs of fear as he looked at Peter. “I couldn’t make you stop then, Skip. But I can DEFINITELY stop you now!”

“Kid! Take it easy… I can…” 

“-What are you going to do, Stark?” Skip called to him, cutting the man off before he could finish speaking. Skip was breathing heavily after being tossed around by Peter, but he continued. “Don’t you want to know the truth? Wouldn’t you like to know what a SLUT Peter Parker really is?’

Peter moved again, grabbing the man around the throat and pulling him forcefully to his feet. “I was 9 years old, you piece of shit! Fuck you!” 

Even with a hand around his throat, a demented smile formed on Skip’s face. “You already did that, Einstein. But if that’s an offer… argh” Skip was cut off as Peter gripped him tighter and lifted him off the floor, using the hand that was wrapped around his throat.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold. Pieces of the confrontation between Peter and Westcott floated through his distressed brain. _“SLUT… I was 9 years old… Fuck you… you already did that.”_

“Oh god…” Tony muttered out, using his shaking hand to call for a suit. He was going to kill this asshole. Slaughter him. Because Peter’s innocence was the one thing Tony thought was still intact. The one thing that allowed him to be a kid. 

As if Peter could read Tony’s thoughts, he said, “I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE!” Except the words were spoken to Westcott and not to Tony. To emphasize his point, Peter literally threw Westcott across the room. 

The blonde man landed on the coffee table, shattering the piece of furniture as he fell on it. While Skip was coughing and catching his breath, Tony tried to get Peter’s attention again. 

“Kid, please! Let me handle this! I called for a suit, so just STAND DOWN!” Tony said, practically begging Peter to step aside. 

To Tony’s horror, Peter ignored him. Stalking forward towards the man who was now bleeding and struggling to get to his feet. “You think you know me, Skip?!” Westcott finally had the sense to be truly scared, backing away from Peter until he could go no further and was again backed into a wall.

The bastard looked at Tony, “What the h- hell, Stark? You give the kid st- steroids while he was - was working in your l-lab?” Westcott’s voice was shaking as he fought to keep composure. This was clearly not how the man expected things to go. 

Peter’s hands were in fists at his side as he stood in front of Westcott, fueled with nothing but pure rage for this man. “I said… I’m not a kid anymore, Skip! I am so much more now! I told you that you should NOT have come here!” Peter flicked his wrists up, activating his web-shooters. 

Skip watched in horrified fascination as the devices formed on Peter’s wrists. 

“Pete! Wait for the suit!” Tony warned. “Don’t!” But it was as if Peter couldn’t even hear Tony anymore. Tony pressed on the glasses he was wearing, “FRIDAY! How much longer?” 

_“Mark 47 is a minute and 37 seconds out, Boss,”_ The AI responded in his ear. 

“Get it here faster, FRI,” he growled out, feeling helpless in this situation. He had never seen Peter like this. Tony feared that he might actually get himself hurt if he tried to step in without the suit. And Peter wouldn't forgive himself if that happened.

But it was too late. Peter activated the web-shooters, securing the disgusting man to the wall with his webs. 

“What the hell?!” Skip cried, wriggling desperately in an attempt to escape. “What are these?!” 

“That is my webbing, Skip. This time… I’m in control! You aren’t going to get away with this anymore.” Peter stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of the blonde man. 

Tony couldn’t help but to move closer to Peter, wanting so badly to offer some kind of support. 

Peter ignored him, focused on the man webbed to the wall. “Did you hear me? That is _my_ webbing.” Peter glared at him, wanting Skip to realize the truth for himself. “I told you…” Peter said, his voice still menacing despite the tears that slipped down his cheeks. “... I’m not a kid anymore. This time, I’m the one who will give you nightmares.”

Skip shook his head back and forth in disbelief. “What is this? Some kind of joke? You’re Peter Parker…my little Einstein… you were always so compliant… smart! You… you can’t be…” 

“...but I am,” Petr growled out. “Guess you forgot the part where your victims grow up, huh Skip? I bet you never thought I’d grow up to be stronger than you, but I did. You can’t hurt me anymore. And have you figured out why? Have you figured out why Iron Man is my mentor? My mentor and my mentor only? No one near as sick as you!” If looks alone could kill, Skip would be a rotting corpse at this point. Peter’s eyes were burning with fury. “Tell me, Skip!” He raised up his wrist. “Who am I?” 

Skip was breathing heavily, his jaw hanging open as he looked back and forth between Peter and Tony. 

“Come on, dumbass. The kid trapped you with webs. Spit it out already!” Tony said, once again using his sarcasm to hide just how freaked out he really was. 

Westcott swallowed nervously. He looked at Peter. “You’re… you’re that spider guy. The one… the one the Daily Bugle writes about. The w-web slinging menace.” 

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m Spider-Man, you piece of shit!’ 

Tony couldn’t help it. Peter’s words made him swell with pride. “That’s right, asshole. The kid here is a badass member of the Avengers. You can forget any of the shit J. Jonah Jamison writes. Peter here has the world’s mightiest heroes by his side.” 

As if on cue, his Iron Man suit arrived, crashing through the window. Tony quickly held out his arms as the suit enveloped him and closed with him inside. As soon as he was in the suit, he lifted his hands, using the repulsors to intimidate Westcott and emphasize his next words, “And let’s be clear. I shoot more than webs, and I am just praying to Thor that you give me a reason to fire these and smoke your ass!” 

“You can’t! I’ll… Mmph,” whatever argument Skip was about to throw at Tony was stopped as Peter silenced him with a web over the mouth. 

Peter lowered his hands and scowled, “I’m done listening to you, Skip. It’s over.” 

“FRIDAY,” Tony said to his AI. “Notify Rhodes that we have a prisoner in need of transport to the Raft.”

_“Right away, Boss,”_ She answered. 

Skip continued to offer a muffled protest as Peter frowned at Tony in confusion. “Can we do that? Send him to the Raft, I mean.” 

“Of course we can,” Tony turned the stern face of his Iron Man helmet towards Skip. “Unless he wants to give me a reason to kill him first.” 

The muffled protests immediately fell silent. 

As Skip’s protests died down, the quiet in the room brought an air of awkward discomfort. 

With Tony’s repulsors aimed at the tightly secured blonde, Peter finally let his anger dissipate. He was left feeling exhausted and completely overwhelmed. He turned around to survey the apartment. The wall on the opposite side of the room was severely damaged, to the point where Peter could only hope it wasn’t load-bearing in any way. He hated to think that he could have damaged the structural integrity and put the neighbors above them at risk. Then of course there was the broken furniture and the shattered window (the latter of which was completely Tony’s fault). 

As Peter surveyed the damage that led to the man scowling at him as he was bound and gagged in Peter’s own webs, he felt his chest tighten in anxiety. He fought to settle his breathing and stay calm. 

Tony noticed the signs of an emerging panic attack. “Pete? Everything’s going to be alright now. I’ve got you. Deep breaths, kid.” 

Peter shook his head. Rising anxiety could only mean one thing for him… sensory overload. 

To make matters worse, sirens started coming closer to their location. “Oh my god. Mr. Stark, do you think they’re coming here?” 

Tony let his face plate flip up so that Peter could see his face. “Pete, you need to relax for me. I’m going to take care of this. Westcott here is going to be taken in as an Avenger’s level threat. SHIELD will take over the scene. I’m going to make everything okay.” 

“No…” Peter shook his head. “This is my fault. I lost control. They can’t know that I was here.” Peter looked at the webs currently holding Skip in place. “Shit! They’ll know for sure that Spider-Man was here! In Peter Parker’s home!” 

“Parker! Calm down, kid, please! You're gonna overload your senses if you don’t cool it. I told you… I’m going to take care of you.” When Peter didn’t relax, Tony tried again. Softer this time. “Pete… kid, I need you to look at me.” 

Peter kept his head turned away, scrubbing a hand through his hair and breathing erratically. 

“Please, Pete, look at me.” 

Frantic brown eyes finally met Tony’s. All signs of anger were now completely replaced with anguish. Tears poured from Peter’s eyes, “I screwed up, Mr. Stark. I lost control. I was trying to take control, but… I think...” He lifted his hands to the damaged apartment. “I lost it, Mr. Stark. I totally lost it.”

“Come on, Pete. You are talking to the king of screw ups. This is nothing. We’ll take care of everything.” Tony told him. 

Peter shook his head, looking completely defeated as he looked from Skip to Tony. “I can’t be here.” And with that, Peter grabbed his bag and bolted towards his room. 

“Hey!” Tony called after him. But before he could follow, FRIDAY was in his ear again. 

_“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is calling.”_

“Shit,” Tony swore. Even with Westcott secured, there was no way he was going to let this pervert out of his sight. He wanted him monitored by an Avenger. This bastard was never getting near Peter again. He answered the call in his helmet display. “What’s the ETA on that transport, Rhodey?” 

_“Tones, what the hell is going on at the kid’s house? You’ve got a whole bunch of first responders being dispatched over there. Kid’s neighbors are reporting all kinds of noise. And now you’re telling me you need a transport to the Raft?”_

“Avenger’s level threat, Honey Bear. This one needs to go away forever,” Tony said, once again earning muffled protests from Westcott. 

Rhodes sighed over the line. _“What grounds do we have to take this person in, Tony? You know we can’t just ship anyone to the Raft, right?”_

“I’m having FRIDAY send you some footage, Rhodes. This is for your eyes only right now, got it? You’ll see for yourself. This one is not only a threat to an Avenger, but he’ll put the whole team at risk due to his knowledge of said Avenger’s identity.” The glasses Tony had been wearing before getting the suit captured everything. FRIDAY was clever like that. She always knew to capture a conflict for the sake of evidence.

_“So this is about the kid?”_ Rhodes said, not sounding surprised at all. _“He’s barely an Avenger, Tones. You know it may be tough locking this guy away anywhere other than a state prison.”_

“Watch the footage, Rhodes. It’s either the Raft or letting Romanoff skin him alive. Those are the only options. You’ll understand after you see it.”

_“I’ll take a look. Speaking of Natasha, she’s on her way to your location now.”_

“Good. She can stay at the scene while I go find the kid.”

_“He’s not with you?”_

Tony sighed, “Not anymore. He took off in his suit once the fighting ended. I don’t want him out there alone for too long.” 

_“Tony… you alright?”_

Leave it to Rhodes to know when Tony was struggling. “Not really, Rhodey. I feel like I really let the kid down this time.” 

_“Hang tight. Romanoff is only a few minutes out.”_

“Good.” Tony looked towards the door as he heard the commotion of police making their way to the apartment. “I’m going to have a chat with local law enforcement until she arrives.” He didn’t wait for an answer. He ended the call and turned towards the door as police burst inside. 

They all froze upon seeing Iron Man with a man webbed to the wall. “Oh, hey there! Thanks for coming by, but this is Avenger business.”

“Where are the home owners? The neighbors reported that this is the Parker residence. Was anyone else here?” 

Tony flipped up his helmet so the officers could see him. “Uh… yeah. Peter Parker was here, but Spider-Man took him to safety.”

Skip started to desperately try to yell past his webbing gag. 

“Who’s this guy?” One of the officers asked. 

“I’m afraid that’s classified. This man is very dangerous. It’s better to let us take care of this one. The Black Widow is on her way with back-up now,” Tony told them. 

The same officer frowned. “For this joker? He don’t look like no threat to me.” 

“Believe me,” Tony said seriously. “He’s caused irreparable damage. You don’t want him out on those streets.” 

A female officer in the group shrugged. “Fine by me. Less paperwork for us.” 

Before long, Natasha arrived with SHIELD agents in tow. Tony offered a quick explanation before she immediately took control. 

“I got this, Tony.” She sent a predatorial glare at Skip. “I’ll take care of this one. You go find Peter.” 

As Tony moved to fly out of the same window the suit broke earlier, he couldn’t help but think that Natasha somehow knew the whole story already. And as he took to the sky, he secretly hoped that she would simply kill him. Anyone who hurt ~~his~~ the kid deserved nothing more than to be six feet under.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have a much needed conversation, and Peter opens up about what happened for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: References to past rape/non-con. References to suicide ideation. Please mind the tags!

Vomit.

That is exactly what Tony Stark wanted to do as his stomach rolled, and his mind kept replaying the events from Peter’s apartment. 

He wanted desperately to believe that things weren’t what they seemed, but his churning gut told him the worst was true. 

_ “SLUT… I was 9 years old… Fuck you… you already did that.”  _

Tony’s vision blurred as he was flying over the tall buildings of New York City, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Where’s the kid, FRI? I need to find the kid!” 

His AI’s compassionate voice responded, seeming to somehow understand the gravity of the situation.  _ “I’ve found Karen, Boss. Mr. Parker is about 1 mile southeast of the Tower. He is no longer moving. It appears that he is just sitting there.” _

“Send a message to Karen, FRI. See if she can convince Pete to stay where he is.”

_ “Already done, Boss. Our current ETA is about one minute and twenty two seconds.” _

“Make it less, FRI,” Tony said, surging forward as FRIDAY displayed a flight path that would take him to Peter’s location. 

Tony's stomach rolled again as he grew closer to Peter. What if Peter took off? What if he blamed Tony for not helping him and not getting Westcott out of there sooner? Before he had too much time to ponder those questions, a familiar red and blue suit came into view. Tony took a deep, steadying breath as he maneuvered himself into a landing position. 

He knew that Peter would hear him. It was impossible for Peter to miss Tony’s arrival with his enhanced senses. And yet, the kid didn’t even move as Tony landed behind him. He quickly opened up the suit and stepped out as it went into sentry mode. For a brief moment, Tony’s mind took him to another moment when he stepped out of this suit and onto a roof top with Peter Parker. After the ferry incident, Tony gave Peter a hard time. The look of fear and retreat that Peter had on his face as Tony stepped from the suit on that occasion held new meaning for Tony now. He didn’t want to be someone who caused Peter fear. Not then. Not now. Not ever. Tony approached Peter quietly, wanting desperately not to startle the kid from his thoughts. He would not be responsible for making Peter step away from him in fear this time. 

Tony faltered as he drew close. Peter still hadn’t moved. His legs were dangling over the edge of the roof as he sat quietly, facing the Avengers Tower that stood in the distance.

“I know you’re there,” Peter muttered suddenly, his voice barely audible over the white noise of the city below. 

Tony swallowed down his nerves. “I didn’t want to startle you, Pete. It’s a long way down.” As Tony walked up beside Peter, he peered over the edge and prayed that Peter wasn’t thinking about jumping. Even a superhero couldn’t withstand that fall. 

Peter dropped his head. He was still wearing the mask, making his quiet voice sound muffled. “I’m not gonna jump, Mr. Stark, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Tony carefully lowered himself so that he was sitting next to the kid, mindful of not getting too close just yet. Once he was sitting, Tony sighed in relief. “I won’t lie to you, kid. I’m really glad to hear that. I know for a fact your aunt wouldn’t forgive me if I let that happen.” 

A quiet sob made its way through the mask, breaking Tony’s heart. “What am I supposed to tell her, Mr. Stark? I… I don’t know what to tell her.” 

“About the apartment? I can take care of that, kid. It’ll be fine.” Even as he said it, Tony knew Peter’s statement wasn’t really about the apartment. God, he was terrible at this. He should’ve gotten Sam Wilson to talk this out with Peter. Sam was better with the touchy feely stuff.  _ “He doesn’t want Sam, though. Pull yourself together,”  _ Tony told himself. 

“It’s not that, Mr. Stark,” Peter sobbed again. He was hugging his arms around his midsection, as if attempting to offer himself comfort. 

Tony exhaled nervously. “I know, Pete.” When Peter didn’t answer, Tony turned towards the kid’s masked face. “Can you take your mask off, kid? Spider-Man is great and all, but I’d really like to be talking to Peter Parker at the moment.” 

Peter sniffled sadly. “I… I feel more like being Spider-Man right now.” 

“Please,” Tony insisted gently. “I need to see you, Peter. I need to know you’re alright under there.” 

The teenager took a few steadying breaths, and then gently unwrapped an arm so that he could reach up and pull off his mask.

Tony took in the sight of the messy brown waves, resisting the urge to rub his hands through Peter’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. He then noticed the puffy red eyes and tear tracks down Peter’s cheeks. The sight made Tony’s heart ache even more. “There you are, kid.” Tony offered him a reassuring smile, but Peter wasn’t looking at him. “Do you think you can look at me? Please?” 

Reluctantly, Peter lifted his head to look at his mentor. There was still so much sadness in his chocolate brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” Peter told him. 

Tony startled a little, surprised by the apology. “You’re sorry? What the hell do you have to be sorry about, Pete? I’m pretty sure I should be apologizing to you.” 

It was Peter’s turn to look confused this time. “Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything.”

“Exactly,” Tony said sadly. “I should’ve done something to help you. Instead, I just stood there like an idiot until my suit arrived.”

Peter frowned, “You don’t need to worry about that. It’s probably better you stayed back.” A guilty look came over Peter’s face as he turned to look out over the city. “I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I had hurt you.” 

Tony nodded in understanding, turning his own gaze towards the city now. “I always knew you were strong, Pete, but damn… you were a total badass back there!” When Tony looked at Peter again, he noticed fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

“It doesn’t really matter. Too little, too late. It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change what he…” Peter stopped, unable to finish the thought. 

“It’s never too late for a little retribution, kid,” Tony said gently. “He knows that he can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Peter let out another sob, this time turning his head away from Tony. 

Tony gave Peter a moment to handle his emotions, something that allowed the Iron Man to maintain control of his own feelings in that moment. Peter needed him to be strong right now, so he had to keep himself together. 

After another moment, Tony decided to try asking more, hoping he didn’t completely break Peter in the process. But he needed to know. “Peter…”

The kid turned to look at him when Tony stopped and hesitated. 

“... I need to… I mean, well… what I’m wondering is… you know, what you said back there… it sounded like… but I just need to be sure I’m not making things worse than they are. Did he…”

“--Yes,” Peter interrupted, stopping Tony’s rambling. 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he fought the tears that came into his eyes. He cleared his throat, but his voice still broke with emotion when he spoke next. “Yes? So he, uh… he took advantage of you as a kid?” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word. 

Peter said it for him with a defeated sigh. “I was 9 when he raped me,” the words were spoken quietly and new tears streamed down Peter’s cheeks once again. The teenager wiped at them furiously. “God, I’m… I’m so pathetic!” 

Hearing Peter officially confess to being raped as a child made Tony lose his own battle to keep his tears at bay. He shook his head furiously. “Don’t say that… don’t you ever say that, Peter.”

The boy looked at him in anguish. “Rape?” 

Tony let out a strangled sob when Peter said it again. “No… you… that was NOT your fault, Pete.” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. “Pathetic. I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself pathetic ever again, kid.” 

The teen looked at his mentor in confusion. “What else would you call it? I never did anything to stop it! I let him get away with it for 7 years!”

“And then you faced him like a true Avenger, Peter. You stood your ground and showed him that he wasn’t going to hurt you this time around. I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Tony told him. 

Peter scoffed in disbelief. “I don’t believe that. How could you possibly be proud now that you know the truth?” 

“The truth?” Tony asked, fighting to get his emotions back under control. “The truth about what happened? Peter… this doesn’t change how I see you.” Tony took some deep breaths. “I hate that it happened to you, kid. I really, really do. No child deserves to go through that, Peter. But you… the universe had no right to throw that at you! Not after everything else you’ve been through!”

Peter shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself again. “There was a time when…” he looked down off the roof. “... a time when I thought it would be easier if I had just died with my parents. Or, like, it would be easier if I didn't have to live.” 

Tony’s heart skipped a few beats at the confession. 

Peter continued. “When I first started high school, all I had to offer was my intelligence. And that hardly seemed like enough. The other kids didn't know what I'd been through. They just made fun of me for being shy and awkward. Before Spider-Man, it was pretty bad. I had these… thick glasses and used an inhaler all the time. There were days when it felt like my life wasn’t going anywhere, and I didn’t see the point.” 

Tony swallowed and bit his lip. Holding back a sob. “What kept you going?” he asked softly, proud that he kept his own voice from shaking. 

“May and Ben,” Peter confessed. He sighed, “The whole reason I needed a babysitter at all was because… it was because Uncle Ben was taking Aunt May to see a specialist. You see… they wanted to try to have a child of their own, but… it wasn’t working.” Peter shifted a little, moving slightly so that he was closer to Tony. 

_ “Let him come to you, Stark,” _ Tony told himself, forcing his arms to stay down by his side.

“S-Skip wasn’t so bad at first. When I was 9, I bumped into him at the library. I didn't even know he lived in the same building at that point. He complimented me on the books I was reading about science and math.” He looked at Tony. “That’s when he started to call me Einstein… because of the books that I was reading. It felt so nice to get compliments from someone that was older.” Peter shook his head at himself. “I thought he was so cool.” 

Anger surged through Tony. He knew the actions of the other man were intentional and predatory. He lured Peter into a false sense of trust. 

“When May and Ben saw how nice Skip was to me, they asked him to watch me while they went to the doctor appointments,” Peter admitted, growing quiet. 

“They never knew,” Tony said, voicing it as a statement rather than a question. 

“They never knew,” Peter repeated in quiet confirmation. 

“It started with pictures,” Peter stated suddenly, making Tony freeze. 

_ “Stay cool, Tony. Let him talk. He’s trusting you with this, so keep it together,” _ the older man told himself. He wasn’t sure how much Peter would tell. He also wasn’t even sure if he could handle hearing it. And yet, he felt like he owed it to Peter to listen. He was pretty sure that he was the first person Peter ever opened up to about this. He needed to take that seriously. “Pictures?” Tony asked tentatively. 

Peter nodded. “He… he brought a magazine with him… with porn. But… I didn’t really know what it was at the time.” Peter looked down at his lap, seeming afraid to look at Tony as he spoke. Peter fought with a fresh wave of tears before he continued. “I… I didn't know what to think. Here was this older kid paying attention to me… I was just this little loser and he was in high school.” Peter took some shuddering breaths. 

Tony started to plan the murder of Steven “Skip” Westcott in the back of his mind as he listened to Peter.

“He… he told m-me that he wanted to play a game.” Peter sniffed. “He w-wanted to copy what… what they were doing in the pictures.” Peter closed his eyes and shook his head, likely battling the memories that were coming to surface. 

Tony was going to kill Skip by beating him to death. A slow, torturous beating. 

“I was scared and told him that I didn’t want to play that game, but… he told me not to be such a baby. He told me he thought I was cooler than that. He made me believe all the cool kids played games like that all the time.”

A beating was too good for the bastard. He would stab him repeatedly. Make him bleed out slowly and painfully. 

Peter let out a fresh sob. “And I listened to him. I don’t even know why. I should’ve just let him leave. Maybe things would’ve been different.” 

“Predators don’t give up that easily, Peter. He was playing with your mind. It’s not your fault. He may have just hurt you even worse,” Tony told him, wondering if he should’ve kept these thoughts to himself. 

“But it did get worse!” Peter sobbed in confession. “Little by little, it got worse every time he came over, and he made me believe that I would get in trouble if I told anyone.” 

Maybe Tony would burn Westcott alive instead. Fry him up extra crispy and listen to his screams like Daenerys Targaryen with Mirri Maz Duur. 

Tony let out a shaky breath. “So that’s why you never said anything to May or Ben?” 

Peter hiccupped. “That and…” Peter finally lifted his sad eyes towards Tony again. “May did get pregnant.”

Tony’s eyes shot open in surprise, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I… I thought about saying something, but then… Uncle Ben and Aunt May were so excited. I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

_ “This kid… always thinking of others first,”  _ Tony thought sadly. 

“And then there were more appointments. Sk-Skip got more violent,” More tears slipped down Peter’s cheeks. 

_ “God damn it. I’m going to tell Romanoff to cut off Westcott’s manhood and feed it to him in a hot dog roll,”  _ Tony decided as he was thinking to himself. 

“In all, this w-went on for about three months,” Peter gulped. “And then May lost the baby.” 

_ “Shit,”  _ Tony thought for sure the Parker’s deserved better than all this grief in their lives. 

“She went to another appointment after the miscarriage, and Skip was there again. That last time… he… I thought he was going to kill me, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice broke as the memory seemed to flood back to him. Peter buried his head in hands, suddenly throwing himself sideways into Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony gingerly wrapped an arm around his kid, securing him and wanting him to feel safe. “I’ve got you, Pete. I’m right here. You’re safe with me, kid.” 

_ “I’m definitely skinning that bastard alive after Romanoff force feeds him his own junk,”  _ Tony seethed. He heard his own voice scold him,  _ “That’s violent, Tony. Take it back a few notches.”  _

Peter calmed his breathing and pulled himself away. Tony reluctantly released him, not wanting to force Peter to remain in the hold any longer than he was comfortable. He’d be damned if he’d ever force Peter into unwanted contact. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I… I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. It’s just… I feel like… after seeing him, I just can’t hold it in anymore,” Peter confessed. 

“You don’t need to apologize to me Peter,” Tony assured him.  _ “I’ll deal with the vicarious trauma with my expensive therapist later,”  _ he added to himself. 

Peter took a few deep breaths. “It hurt so bad,” he said brokenly. “He held me down… shoved my face into a pillow… I… I couldn’t breath. I…” he hiccupped again. “I really thought I was going to die, but then... his mom came looking for him.” 

Tony’s eyes widened, showing his shock. “Did she realize that he was.... Did she know what he was doing?!” 

Peter bit his lip and shook his head. “Everything was a blur for me, Mr. Stark. I… I don’t really remember much. I…I think she m-might have come into the apartment.” Peter shook his head some more. “There… there could have been yelling. I don’t know. Then, they just… left.” Peter sighed, wiping his eyes. “Later… May and Ben came home. I could tell they were crying before coming in the door. They were so sad about the baby. Uncle Ben noticed that I was… off. He wondered where Skip was. I… I didn’t want to upset them anymore than they already were, so… I just told him that Skip was in a bad mood, so his mom took him home.” He shifted a little. “The Westcott's moved out the following week.” 

Tony scoffed. “Oh… that bitch knew something.” 

“I didn’t really care, Mr. Stark,” Peter shrugged. “I was just happy that he was gone.” 

Tony and Peter sat in silence then, each one lost to their own thoughts. 

“I think May and Ben knew that something was wrong, but… um, they just thought I was grieving like them. I used to tell them how I’d love to have another kid in the family. They thought I was just sad, like them.” He looked at Tony. “I couldn’t tell them. They were already so heartbroken, and then... they found out that May would never be able to have kids of her own.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat. “I was all they had. All they would ever have.” He looked out over the city once more. “That’s why.... Even as I got older… when the bad thoughts came… I knew I could never leave them.”

A choked sob escaped Tony’s mouth before he could stop it. He noticed Peter turn and look at him in concern. “I’m sorry, Pete. I’m so damn sorry.” 

Peter shook his head. “You didn’t know me then, Mr. Stark. There was nothing you could do.” His face brightened a little and he offered Tony a smile. “But then things changed. There I was… feeling like my life was a waste. Then… BAM! Spider bite!” 

Tony startled a little when Peter emphasized the part about the spider bite.

“Suddenly, I was Peter Parker 2.0. It felt like the universe helped me be reborn. It was like everything before didn’t matter,” Peter mused. 

“I imagine that must have been a pretty good feeling, kid.”

“Oh… it was! I felt invincible.” He locked eyes with Tony, suddenly serious… deadly serious. “I was going to kill him, you know. When I first got my abilities, it was the first thing I wanted to do.”

Tony nodded, quietly approving of the idea. “That’s the first thing I did. First suit I made, I killed as many of my captors as I could before I got out of there.” 

“Did they… did they hurt you, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his voice sounding uncertain.

“Not like Skip hurt you, Peter. But… yeah, they tortured me.” Tony sighed. “I understand the desire for revenge, kid. That’s all I'm saying.” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah… I thought for sure I was going to track him down. I was sneaking out at night and practicing my fighting skills, but then…” 

Tony frowned, wondering why Peter stopped. 

But then he realized what likely happened next. “Then your uncle died?” Tony guessed, being as gentle with the question as possible. 

Silent tears slipped down Peter’s face as he nodded in confirmation. It was hard to believe the kid had any more tears to cry. 

“I need to talk to the person who is dealing out the Peter Parker playing cards. You’ve been dealt a shitty hand, and it’s just not right,” Tony said, defaulting once again to humor to cover how he was really feeling. Which in this moment included a brutal mix of anger, sadness, and disbelief.

“Yeah… and I realized that I didn’t want to be some other killer. It was like I woke up after Ben was killed. I knew in that moment that my purpose was to protect people like us, people who were hurt like Uncle Ben… and me. I’m not a killer.” Peter took a deep breath. “But then I saw him today, Mr. Stark. And… I just lost it. I lost control, and I could have done it. I could have killed him.” 

“But you didn’t,” Tony assured him. “You showed that asshole that you are not to be messed with anymore.’ Tony smiled at Peter, using his shoulder to nudge Peter’s. “And, like I mentioned earlier, you looked like a total badass while doing it.”

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously, kid. No one should ever mess with a pissed off Spider-Man,” Tony tried again.

“So… you don’t think any less of me?” Peter asked, his voice full of uncertainty. “For… any of it?”

“Kid… look at me,” Tony said. Once Peter was looking him in the eyes, Tony said, “I could never think less of you, not for any of this. You hear me. Not for  _ any _ of it.”

“But I feel like I’m that 9-year-old kid all over again. After seeing him, I feel so broken again, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, despondent. 

“Is it alright if I touch you, Peter?” Peter gave him a small nod, and Tony lifted a hand to grip Peter’s shoulder reassuringly. “I know broken, Pete. Been there. Done that. Broken and I are old friends. But I’m an engineer, kid. It’s the broken things that can be used to build something bigger and better. Hell… that’s how I became Iron Man. Stick with me, kid.” Tony gently raised his hand to cup the back of Peter’s head. “I’ll help put you back together.”

New tears fell down Peter’s cheeks, but these tears were from the overwhelming feeling of gratitude in his heart. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony smiled. “You’re welcome, Mr. Parker.” He lowered his hand and looked back out at the city, taking the opportunity to sit quietly for a few moments. 

Peter sighed. “They probably called May, right? After the disturbance at the apartment?” 

Tony nodded. “I’m sure Rhodey got her back to the Tower.”

“People will ask questions,” Peter said nervously. 

“My intern was attacked. Spider-Man saved him and took him to safety. The Avengers have the man responsible in custody. No problem, Pete. I’m sure Pepper’s working on a statement for the press now,” Tony said confidently. 

“Oh,” Peter sighed in relief. “That… that might actually work.” 

“Of course it will work. This isn’t our first rodeo, kid.”

Peter chuckled a little, wiping away the remaining tear tracks. “So… now the only explanation I have to give is the one to May,” Peter said, unable to hide the apprehension in his voice. “I guess we should get to the Tower. She’s probably really worried.” Peter got to his feet, easily moving from his seated position and off the edge of the roof. 

Tony nodded. “But first, you gotta help me get up. My ass cheeks fell asleep a long time ago and it seems to have spread a tingling sensation down through my legs. I’m afraid that I’m going to be taking an unwanted short cut to the ground if you don’t lend me a hand.” 

This time, Peter laughed in earnest. Only Tony Stark would be so blunt and honest with him. Sure enough, Tony’s legs were like Jelly as Peter helped him stand away from the side of the roof. “FRI, be a dear and get me some sturdier legs, will ya?” With that, his suit moved out of sentry mode and moved closer so that Tony could get inside. 

Peter was still giving his mentor an amused smile once as his helmet fell into place. “Better now?” Peter asked. 

“Much better. Is that part of your spidey abilities? Sitting on the edge of a roof for hours without your ass or legs falling asleep?” Tony joked. 

“Must be,” Peter smirked, pulling his mask on. “Come on, Mr. Stark. Let’s go home.” 

Tony's heart swelled at the sound of Peter calling the Tower home. “You got it, kid. Although, would you mind if we made a pit stop at the market on the way? I think I need to grab some hot dog rolls.” 

“What?” Peter asked, the eyes on his mask showing a confused frown. 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything,” Tony said, firing up the repulsors so that he could hover over the roof. “Let’s just go. I’ll send someone to pick them up later.” 

And with that, Tony followed after Peter as they made their way towards the Tower. 

Their conversation did seem to help Peter, but Tony knew this was far from over. Peter still had to tell May. 

And then, of course, Tony needed to make sure Skip Westcott would never see the light of day ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... hot dog rolls are for wieners, right?   
> Right?


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then he heard the lock click into place, and he heard the last voice he could ever expect to hear. “Hey, Einstein. Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Please mind the tags. Mentions of rape/non-con.

Peter was in his room at the Tower, trying and failing to fall asleep. He couldn't understand how things had managed to fall apart so quickly. One look at the arrogant blonde-man-from-hell, and it was like Peter was 9 years old again. 

Peter turned and let out a frustrated sigh. He hated how the helpless feeling from all of those years ago had returned. He liked it better when he was angry. It had felt so good to throw Skip Westcott around… to see the fear in the eyes of his tormentor. 

But then he thought about the conversation he had with his aunt upon arriving back at the Tower. Telling her the truth about Skip Westcott was almost more painful than the abuse he had once been forced to endure as a kid. 

Peter would not soon forget the look in his aunt’s eyes. It reminded him of the look you’d see in old pictures of soldiers. It was that haunted and horrified look like you’d see on the faces of those soldiers as they returned from the battlefield. His aunt looked completely shell shocked. In the back of Peter’s mind he wondered what his own eyes looked like. Did they hold the same haunted look? He shivered a little at the thought, once again tossing and turning in his bed. 

His back was towards the door when he heard someone enter quietly. With his enhanced senses, it was impossible for someone to come inside and remain undetected. He figured it was most likely Aunt May or Mr. Stark. 

But then he heard the lock click into place, and he heard the last voice he could ever expect to hear. “Hey, Einstein. Miss me?”

Peter whipped around and sat up in bed faster than an arrow fired from Hawkeye’s bow. “How did you get in here? You - You’re supposed to be on the Raft!” 

Skip chuckled, stalking forward. “They brought me here first. They don't have any evidence on me, anyway. I took the first chance to get away and came to find you.” Skip lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, eyeing Peter hungrily. 

Peter was frozen now, fear making him freeze in place. “You’re not supposed to be here,” Peter told him, struggling to find his voice and keep it steady. This couldn’t be happening. How could this be happening? 

“But I am, baby boy.” Skip moved a hand to rest on Peter’s thigh. “I forgive you for earlier, Einstein. We should start over.” The hand moved higher. “It can be just like old times.” 

“Stop!” Peter protested, only to have Skip suddenly throw his other hand around his throat and force him back down to his pillows. Where was his strength? Why couldn’t he fight? 

“Not this time, Spidey!” Skip whispered, lowering his head so that he could talk right into Peter’s ear. “This time… you’re mine.” The hands were all over him, touching him in places he didn’t want to be touched. It felt like spiders were crawling all over his skin. He slammed his eyes shut as the weight shifted on top of him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. 

“Peter,” Skip’s voice purred in his ear. 

That was strange. Skip rarely used his actual name. 

The hands were on his shoulders now. 

“Peter,” Skip’s voice said again. Oddly, it sounded somewhat concerned. 

“PETER!” This time Skip’s voice was louder, sounding more like Ms. Romanoff’s voice. 

That’s weird.

“Open your eyes, маленький паук! Wake up!”

...

Peter’s eyes flew open, and he gasped in surprise. The Black Widow was kneeling over him in the bed, eyes giving only the slightest hint at concern. With the lingering horror from his nightmare, Peter pushed away the hands that Natasha had been using to shake him out of his nightmare. 

If he hurt her with his strength, she didn’t show it. Instead, she was on her feet and held up her hands in a placating gesture. “You’re alright. It was just a nightmare, маленький паук,” Natasha told him calmly. 

Peter was sitting up and breathing heavily. He grabbed onto his sheets and held them like a lifeline. Sleep would not be taking him anymore tonight. No way he would risk falling back into that nightmare. He turned his terrified eyes to look at the Black Widow. What if this was still part of the dream? What if Skip really did escape? Was this some sort of trick? 

But then he remembered the words that were spoken to him in Russian. With a few more calming breaths, he studied Natasha carefully. “Little Spider?” he asked, needing confirmation that he had heard the Russian words correctly. Needing the confirmation that the Avenger was real. Needing the confirmation that he was safe. 

She gave him an approving smile, but he noticed the smile wasn’t quite reflected in her eyes. Instead, her eyes still held concern. “That’s right, маленький паук. It’s just Nat. You were having a nightmare.” 

“Oh,” Peter said, falling back onto his pillows in exhaustion. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to push away the images from the nightmare. He looked at Natasha after lowering his hands back to his sheets, feeling concerned. “Did I wake you?” 

“I was already awake. I was on my way to my room when I heard you cry out,” she explained, gently. 

“I did?” Peter asked in surprise. “Did anyone else hear me?” Peter looked towards the door, worried that he might see the rest of the Avengers there. Thankfully, the doorway was empty.

Natasha shook her head. “I think the others are still sleeping. It’s a little after 3:30 am.”

“Oh… that’s good. I, um, I wouldn’t want to disturb anyone,” Peter told her. He frowned. “Why weren’t you sleeping?” 

She studied him a moment before answering. “I got back about an hour ago. Tony’s was in his lab. I filled him in, and then I came up here.” She shrugged. “I’m used to keeping odd hours.” 

“Got back…” Peter repeated quietly. He sat up in bed again, settling back against the headboard. He turned to study her. “... back from the Raft?” 

She nodded. “That’s right.” She was quiet, watching him carefully. It was like she could read his mind just by looking into his eyes. Perhaps she had the ability to see right into his soul. She lowered herself to sit on the edge of his bed, her eyes never leaving his. “He’s not coming back, Peter. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Peter looked away from her and lowered his head, releasing a broken sigh. Tears escaped down his cheeks and he swallowed thickly. “Does everyone know?” he asked, voice sounding small and young. 

Natasha understood the question without the need for Peter to elaborate. “The only information the team has about what happened today is what FRIDAY recorded in the apartment. No one has any details unless you otherwise chose to share them.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “FRIDAY recorded what happened in the apartment?!” 

“Are you really that surprised?” Natasha asked, attempting a playful tone. “This is Tony we’re talking about. He likes to keep an extra set of eyes on you.” 

Peter scrubbed a hand through his messy brown waves. “Oh no! I can’t believe the others saw that.” 

Natasha chuckled, earning her a look of confusion from Peter. “You have nothing to worry about, маленький паук. From what I heard, you made the team proud. That asshole got exactly what he deserved. The fact that justice was served from your hands made it all that much sweeter.” 

Peter shook his head. “But that’s not all they know. Is it?” He scoffed, “They know why I attacked him. Especially if they heard the things that he… the things that I…” 

Natasha cut him off by gently pressing a hand to his shoulder. “You don’t need to do this to yourself, Peter. Every single person on this team has experienced tragedy in their life. We don’t judge each other on our pain. We grow from it. We build each other up. That’s what a team does. That’s… that’s what family does for each other.” 

Peter wiped furiously at the tears that continued to fall, embarrassed to show so much vulnerability to someone so strong. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Everyone here has been through so much. I shouldn’t act like such a baby about it.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Natasha scolded, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “And you know it.” 

Peter wasn’t sure that he was convinced, but he dropped the subject for now. He raised his eyes to Natasha’s. Chocolate brown eyes locking onto the bluish green orbs of Natasha Romanoff’s intense gaze. Peter allowed a small smile to grow on his lips. “So… is he… is Skip still, you know, in one piece?” 

A sinister gleam entered the Black Widow’s eyes. “For now,” she told him. “Although, Tony shared some intriguing ideas. We could certainly make a lasting impression on that piece of shit.” 

Peter couldn’t help but to let out a snort of laughter. He could only imagine the things his mentor would cook up for that man. He was suddenly struck by something else Natasha said earlier. “Did you say Mr. Stark is in his lab?” 

Natasha nodded. “You know him. He’s always working on something. He runs on coffee and motor oil. That’s nothing new.” 

Peter looked at the clock. “But Ms. Potts usually makes him get some sleep by now. She only lets him keep working when something is wrong or he’s upset.” A wave of guilt flowed through him. “I upset him. I shouldn’t have put all of this on him.” 

“Don’t say that.” Natasha once again captured Peter’s eyes with her own. She gave him a look that made it clear he shouldn’t argue with what she was about to say. “Tony loves you, Peter. Which is not something I ever would’ve thought possible. When I first met Tony Stark, I didn’t believe he was capable of loving anyone more than himself.” She was quiet for a moment. “I couldn’t have been more wrong. Tony is guarded. He’s cautious about who he lets close. The people he lets into his life, they become his family. You’re part of his family now, kid. He loves you like a son, Peter. The only person he is upset with is himself. He wants to give you all the best that life can offer. He wants to give you a good life now and give you the best chance at a great future. He just hates that he can’t do anything to erase a traumatic past.” She smiled. “If he could, he would build a time machine just for you.” 

Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I just… I don’t want to be a burden.” 

Without warning, Natasha moved and wrapped Peter securely in her arms. The contact wasn’t frightening or unwelcome. In fact, it was exactly what he needed. While she was deadly to most, she was like safety to Peter. As more tears fell down his face, he breathed in her scent. A smell of family… of home, safety, and security. She smelled like an odd (yet somehow pleasant) mix of gunpowder, strawberries, and vanilla. They stayed like that for a moment before Natasha spoke again. “You will never be a burden to us, маленький паук. We look out for our own.” 

Peter sniffled quietly. “Thanks, Ms. Romanoff.” 

She squeezed him a little tighter, almost cutting off his air. “We talked about this,” she scolded, a hint of playfulness in her tone. 

“Sorry,” Peter chuckled, feeling his heart growing lighter. “Thanks, Nat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I didn't want you to wait any longer. I love Black Widow, and I also love the idea of her being a protective mama bear to Peter. Stay tuned. Peter isn't done facing his demons, but his Avenger family will be there to help him conquer the demon once and for all. 
> 
> According to Google Translate: маленький паук = "Little Spider" in Russian

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Peter Parker wasn't going to take any more shit. Stay tuned for some much needed Iron Dad and Spider-Son bonding in the next chapter.
> 
> Also... If anyone else has ever watched "The Boys" on Prime, you know that Homelander is the perfect nickname for Tony to give Skip Westcott.


End file.
